


Defiant

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan can fly, but he's never been able to defy gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:21 - The Hard Part._

What goes up, must come down.

Nothing good ever lasts; nothing gold can stay. Claire is golden. She's perfect, and she's his; that's the problem.

He's always known it; it's intrinsic, inherent. Bad, wrong, stop _(god don't stop)._

Temporary. Fleeting. Impermanent.

He knows it, but he isn't sure he believes it. They already defy the natural order of things; what's one more transgression? One more touch, one more kiss (two more kisses, and _please don't stop_ ).

One more night. One more lifetime of pretending it doesn't matter (but it does matter, it matters more than anything has ever mattered to him, and that's the problem, too).

He's been preparing for this.

He loves her. He sends her away. She doesn't pretend not to know why. She's already packed.

It's a law. The natural order of things. Nathan can fly, but he's never been able to defy gravity.

Maybe one day, the laws will change. Maybe he'll be the one to change them.


End file.
